


Voicemail

by vilet918



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, third base - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short, Slenderman - Freeform, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilet918/pseuds/vilet918
Summary: Jay Myles mourns his loss
Relationships: jay x doby





	Voicemail

The wind rustled the leaves gently as they fell from dying branches. Beneath them sat a boy holding his phone. His face was laden with silent tear tracks dried then rehydrated ten times over. He was so tired. He wanted to go home. He didn't go home. Instead he sighed and played the voice message again. 

“Hey Jay, I know you’re asleep right now, but I wanted to say goodbye. Tell my dad that I love him, okay? And don’t worry, this is going to be really cool when it hits the news. I don’t know -Third Base- if I’ll come back, but if I don’t you guys have to win the season for me, alright? Thanks man, bye.” Looking to the horizon all jay could do was think.

He heard about the fire almost immediately. It was practically all over the news! “Local woman found dead of unnatural causes after housefire! Foul play suspected!” All the local stations were talking about it. There wasn't a person in town who didn’t know. The funeral was scheduled in a few weeks. He didn't plan on going. He was a little surprised anyone was. Surprised? Angry? Relieved? He wasn't honestly sure anymore. People were giving him a lot more space lately. Usually his parents would be on him about going out and socializing. He’d have to try to talk to people more often and act more outgoing. In that moment though Doby had changed everything.

He learned a few things in the aftermath of it all. People gave him more space to grieve than he expected. There were people who actually liked Karen, at least enough to go to her funeral. Doby’s dad was one of them. Even after everything he cared enough about his ex-wife to rsvp to her wake. He learned the way death really rattled small towns. He’d never considered his town too small but the whole community was reacting to what happened. it was rare anything like this happened and when death did occur it was always the elderly. There would be community wide mourning for them but nothing’s quite as bone shaking as murder.

It was definitely murder. Everyone in town knew it. Sure house fires happened, but there were no screams. There were rumors of a robbery but as far as anyone knows nothing was stolen. The body was also strange. No photos were released to the public but small towns find a way. There were leaked stories of serious head trauma, even rumors of decapitation! He wasn't sure about all that. It sounded too fantastical to be real, but he knew there was something up for sure.

He sighed playing the voicemail again. “Hey Jay, I know you’re asleep right now, but I wanted to say goodbye. Tell my dad that I love him, okay? And don’t worry, this is going to be really cool when it hits the news. I don’t know -Third Base- if I’ll come back, but if I don’t you guys have to win the season for me, alright? Thanks man, bye.” Third base. Baseball practice was cancelled for a while while they while they tried to find a replacement for... Third base...

He had said that. Why did he say that? He always had his tics, that was one of them, but why then? Why would that be his tic? Why in that moment would he be thinking about practice? Why was he thinking about Jay?... Why was the last thing he thought to do before doing the unthinkable... call Jay?

Head in his hands he played it again. “Hey Jay, I know you’re asleep right now, but I wanted to say goodbye. Tell my dad that I love him, okay? And don’t worry, this is going to be really cool when it hits the news. I don’t know -Third Base- if I’ll come back, but if I don’t you guys have to win the season for me, alright? Thanks man, bye.” 

It’ll be cool. Jay choked back a fresh wave of tears. His eyes were already red and puffy. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had to have run dry of tears but he could feel them sliding down his cheeks yet again. they pooled in his hand as he sobbed. How could it be cool? Why would he think this was cool? Why? why? why? why? why? why?

Emotions flowed through his as random as the current of the river. He’d be flooded with anger, the sadness, then loss, then numbness, then he’d be crying again. Still listening to that message over and over again.

It’s not cool. It’s not cool. It’s not cool. It’s not cool. It’s not cool! This wasn't cool! Seeing Adam Lambert in concert was cool! Going to the odities museum in New York was cool! Hanging out after practice and play Smash Bros was cool! This was so, so wrong!

He wasn’t even sure what he was more angry about. Was it the fact that he killed his mom? Was it that Doby was gone? Was it that he never asked for help? Was it the tone of the message just being so damn casual? Was it him thinking to tell Jay in the first place? Jay knew he did it. He wasn’t sure if the police did but he knew for sure. The message that had been in his pocket since that night was all the proof he needed. Doby was a fucking murderer!

His eyes glazed with fresh tears and he leaned back against nothing staring skyward. He just wanted to sit in the woods, as far away from the baseball field as possible, and think. Really he didn't even want to do that. He just wanted to stop thinking and fade into nothingness, but that wasn't an option. So he sat on a log far enough off the trail that he wouldn't have to deal with hikers but close enough that he wouldn't get lost.

Part of him wanted to though. To run into the woods so far that he would never be found again. It was a pull, a need! He needed to be one with the trees and the mountainside. He needed to disappear. He needed to fade away. Not even to die. He just wanted to fade. Unfortunately with a will he was sure existed he stayed put exactly where he had been seemingly since that night.

Sure he may have gone about his day. He may have slept in his room and gone to class. He may have been in town but he was never really there. He walked among them a ghost. His soul was only whole, only real, there in there woods. He wasn't even sure why but ever since that night he kept coming back to the woods. he’d just sit from after school to sunset and all day over the weekend. He sat and played the message again.

“Hey Jay, I know you’re asleep right now, but I wanted to say goodbye. Tell my dad that I love him, okay? And don’t worry, this is going to be really cool when it hits the news. I don’t know -Third Base- if I’ll come back, but if I don’t you guys have to win the season for me, alright? Thanks man, bye.” He never told. He knew he should. The police may not suspect Doby but if they knew what Jay did they would. Doby was officially reported missing a few days after. His dad was really torn up about it. If Jay had any handle on his emotions he’d try to help the poor guy. He just lost his entire family. He even seemed torn up at Karen’s death. Mr. Doggers planned to move away after the funeral. No one could really blame him. How would he feel if he knew his son was a murderer?

Jay didn't want that to happen. He knew it was wrong, even illegal to hide evidence like this, but he just couldn't do it. Doby had lost so much and now Jay had lost Doby. He was already gone so why ruin what was left of him? Why ruin Doby’s name? Why ruin the fact that they were best friends?

He looked to the ground and tried his best to breath through his stuffy nose. Of course he missed Doby it went without saying. He missed their close bond. He missed playing baseball together. He missed the way his freckles would move around when he smiled. He missed getting teased for how easily he blushes. He missed the way Doby’s eyes lit up and his hands flapping when he was excited. 

That was the Doby he remembered. That was Doby. This message wasn’t Doby! It just couldn’t be! Doby was better than this! Doby was... Jay sighed looking to the tree top he noticed the stars revealing themselves for the night. It was time to go inside... Moving slightly he took a breath let the tears flow down his face and hit play again...


End file.
